


Harmony

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: Based off this lovely work of @marshcaps on Twitter!https://twitter.com/marshcaps/status/1330308431752867845The speaker in the corner flicked to life with Bill Potts speaking through it in a panic, alarms klaxons blaring in the background, “if you two are done we do need to get out of here. You know jail break and everything in the middle of an alliance police outpost.”“Right,” John pulled his hands apart with the shackles very easily undoing themselves, “had these picked ten minutes ago anyway.”Clara groaned throwing the police tablet onto the table as she got up, “why do we do this again?”
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Johnathan Basil Smith, captain of a stolen defunct harmony class ship named the 'Tardis',” the woman spoke sitting just beyond the only light and table in the interrogation room hiding her features. “Known aliases,” she took a deep breath before listing off the names on the tablet on her lap, “The Warrior, The Lord of Death, The One Without Mercy, the Butcher of Skull Moon, The Great Scourge, The Heathen, The Cosmic Hobo, The Destroyer of Skaro, The Beast of Trenzalore, and the Doctor.”

The man who she was addressing was sat back from the table as well though not as far, a small smirk twitched up at the corner of his bearded mouth, “Cosmic Hobo is a new one.”

She cleared her throat in annoyance she was interrupted, “cybernetic augmentation: Extra heart, respiratory bypass system, cybernetic eye.” She glanced up seeing the eye patch on his right eye, “even though it's observed he has only one eye.”

“Couldn't pay for two. The alliance should really think about medical care for all.”

“It does; for its law abiding citizens.”

He let out a small gasp of feigned shock, “I'm law abiding...”

“...When it suits you. Continuing on,” she shifted in her seat, crossing a leg over.

He put his shackled wrists on the table, leaning forward into the light which illuminated the grey mass of hair on top of his head as he let out a contented sigh, “That is always sexy when you do that Oswald. Even if you're wearing trousers.”

The speaker in the corner flicked to life with Bill Potts speaking through it in a panic, alarms klaxons blaring in the background, “if you two are done we do need to get out of here. You know jail break and everything in the middle of an alliance police outpost.”

“Right,” John pulled his hands apart with the shackles very easily undoing themselves, “had these picked ten minutes ago anyway.”

Clara groaned throwing the police tablet onto the table as she got up, “why do we do this again?”

They walked out of the room to an awaiting Bill Potts wincing at the alarms blaring, holding John's worn trench coat. John swiftly took and put it on as they started to moved with purpose down the hall, “because I like hearing what they have on me. Glad they finally have the Doctor alias down. That's taken ages.” He looked to Clara with a small glare, “cosmic hobo?”

“I might have added that one in,” she smirked as they rounded the corner to the airlock.

“HALT!” shouted a rectangle shaped robot floating a few inches above the ground aiming its stun laser arm towards the three.

“Bill I thought you said you got the guards?” Clara raised her hands slightly reacting to the surprise.

“I thought it was a computer!”

“With a gun!”

John huffed, stepping forward andpulling his sonic from the inside of his trench coat, “we'll go over the differences between outpost and planet side police stations and their crew complements another time ladies.”

The guard bot fired a shot that skewed to the ceiling as he jammed its sensors at the same time. “We have a mission to finish and I am not a hobo.” He turned back to Clara with a giant toothy grin as the base's airlock door opened, “I am cosmic though.”

“Cosmic nuisance that is,” Nardole spoke up as he stood by the airlock controls on the ship, having been able to hear the whole conversation.

John glared to him as they walked aboard, “so are you, but I don't make mention of it every chance I get.”

“I also try to not get taken into custody every mission either,” Nardole muttered as he closed the airlocks. “We're ready Heather.”

“Hang on tight we were here a little too long.” Heather shouted through the speaker.

Clara huffed taking hold of the hallway railing as the ship undocked and hauled off, “why is it you want to show off? Every stinking time you get arrested you do this. I'm sure everyone would want a rest from the constant running. I know I would.”

John gasped clutching his chest in overdramatization, “I am wounded Oswald. I thought you loved all this running?”

She turned and quickly grabbed at his ear putting pressure, straight at his earrings, “two years John. You said there would be _occasional_ running because of trouble. Not every week!” She let go, having to grab the handrail once more as the ship rocked from the police force chasing them, “I am not the only other person on this ship you have to be mindful of.”

John frowned as he rubbed at his ear, “do I really have to be mindful of Nardole too?”

“Yes.”

After finally making it to the bridge they all buckled themselves in with Heather front and center navigating the ship around all the police obstacles that had warped themselves in. John looked at the display, examining to the chaos then looked to Clara, “did I happen to mention I might have snogged the Princess while down there too?”

Bill laughed in surprise, “you didn't!”

He turned to Bill with a grin. “Oh indeed I did. Took her breath away,” he pulled out a very sparkling jewel encrusted necklace from his coat pocket holding it up, “and our quarry.”

Nardole spoke up, “that isn't exactly a medicine vial.”

John shook his head, “no, it's not.” He held up the medicine vial in his other hand, “this is, but I have a feeling that mayor isn't going to distribute it without a price.” He pocketed both items and shifted in his seat, “anyway there's a time limit and we need to make a pit stop.” He pressed a button activating the defensive sensor scramble and cloak, allowing their ship to escape from pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

After making the short detour to copy more of the much needed medication John sat at the helm, as the ship auto-piloted through space, sipping at his over sugared coffee. It was nearing the end of day two of their three day trip towards the outpost on Melora 238. Night time. Even though space was always night or day depending on where you were in relation to a star in the system.

The soft shuffle of boots on metal grating alerted him that someone was trying to sneak up behind him. Of course there was no reason to sneak up behind him but he had a feeling of unease from two of the crew members wanting to ask questions and one had already did her shift. On the possibility to wake up her girlfriend to ask the questions. “Hello Potts.”

Bill gasped, almost tripping on the small step down, in surprise, “How did you know?”

“Over heard your curiousness with Heather about me in the mess. Figured it was only a matter of time. You have a knack for good questions.” He glanced over the autopilot settings and forward scans seeing if he could take his eyes off the console for a few moments, “Plus everyone knows I always take night shift. Hopefully you brought something to stay awake.”

She smugly smirked, sitting down at her normal station on the side, “took a nap so I could stay up.”

“We'll get you living off coffee eventually.”

Bill let out a small laugh at the comment, swiveling in her chair for a moment, anxious with how to jump into her questions, “Your, um, record was on the screen in the other room. When we were breaking you out.”

“Ah,” John nodded turning to face her, putting his cup down on a nearby ledge, “wondering why most of it was redacted?”

“Yeah, especially when you have names like 'Lord of Death' and 'Beast of Trenzalore'. Trenzalore is a dead planet.”

“What do you know of the war?”

“Well, it was before I was even born.” She leaned back in the chair, now comfortable that he was willing to talk about himself, “I do remember, from my teacher, that it was something about how they gave you the illusion of freedom but you were never really free to do what you wanted.”

“A very smart teacher you had.”

“She grounded that into our heads when we got to that subject in year 6.”

“It was also because the central planets would just take what they wanted leaving the rest of the others to fend for themselves with the scraps.” He took hold of his cup once more finishing the small amount that was left, “Trenzalore was a farming planet, who joined the others in protest.”

“So why 'Beast of Trenzalore'? It's not like you killed a bunch of Alliance and saved the planet.” Bill gave a small laugh knowing her comment was a bit far-fetching.

John leaned over to a hidden thermos on the floor, picking it up to fill his coffee cup once more. He gave a small sigh knowing his answer would be the most shocking, “My dear you're assuming I was on the losing side.”

Only the whirling hum of the engines and coffee briefly being poured were the only sounds going on in that moment after he spoke with Bill stared at him in surprise.

“While I did not share this information upon meeting, I will never lie when asked. In my mind the war is over and done. We are now all living in the aftermath of our actions.” John spoke after he put the thermos back and took a sip from his freshly filled cup, “And I won't fault you or Heather for how you feel afterward.”

Bill sat in her seat with a thousand thoughts rolling through her head. She couldn't understand how the man in front of her did the things he did, in the past and now in the present. Only one question made sense, “What happened?”

“Blood Moon and Skaro were just little outposts and the only soldiers killed were the ones that already had been in the thick of it. So the severity of those names were just for flash. To scare the other side.” He paused, taking a few long drinks from his coffee, like he was preparing himself due to the pain of the answer, “But Trenzalore, I was ordered to recall troops and let the naval fleets do their job. I refused. I was not going to raze a whole planet to get a point across. A planet that had whole families on it still.”

“So if you refused how did it still happen?”

John leaned forward looking at his once again empty cup in his hands, “Let me answer that with a question of my own: How to take care of an officer that just disobeyed an order but still want to win the war by any means necessary? Even if it means lying about bombing our own forces just so we could win?”

“Still do it?”

He nodded, “And so I then committed treason at that moment, when I stole this ship and worked on getting as many people I could, resistance and Alliance alike, off planet.”

“How many did you save?”

The forward scanner beeped forcing him to turn back to the console, “Anyway it's why my record is redacted. The police force isn't a high enough pay grade to look at it. Also too young to know anything about one John Basil Smith. The titles stayed to remind me of what happened.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Good night Bill.”

Bill sat there about to repeat her question but thought it was best not too. He had started to seem distant now talking about Trenzalore. “Good night Doc,” she spoke softly as she stood up heading back to her room.

John took the helm controls, gripping onto them tightly, to make a minor adjustment to avoid the obstacle a few minutes ahead of them. “It was never enough,” he softly muttered to himself before finally making the correction.


End file.
